Give me your soul
by YourMystery
Summary: No one suspected that the evil will return. Heroes of War: Potter and Weasley suddenly say goodbye to their lives. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army will remain inactive. Only Severus and Hermione can cope with this problem, but not with the easiest way... This story was translated from Russian fanfic called "Подари мне свою душу". Сontact me, if you want to help.
1. Prologue

I can't say that I've been always aspired to heroism. I like to help people. I could not pass by those who needed support or a helping hand. This is my nature. I grew up studying at the Gryffindor. Half of my life I was accompanied by them. My friends. My great and good friends - Harry and Ron. Although, they were blockheads and they always find adventure on their heads, those boys showed me true friendship.

I cherish Harry, and always worried about him as a brother. I liked Ron. Always. These feelings were innocent and pure. They were mutual, caused a flutter of butterflies under the diaphragm and knocked the breath when our hands accidentally touched. Despite his eccentricity and boyish folly, which is common to most children his age, i loved him.

I wasn't afraid to stay absolutely alone with Ron, as it was with Victor. Yes, he was interesting and nice guy, but Viktor Krum always scared me. He had huge personality and I was almost crushed by his rough energy. The silence with which he touched my hair in the library, forced me to pull my foot nervously under the table. No, not from fear. I've had a feeling that something was wrong. But, with Ron everything was different. I got used to his presence near.

In those years, we were determined and confident that tomorrow will come soon, the sun will warm our faces with its first rays of the morning, and cobblestones will finally fall down from our souls. Our lives should be different. Harry would have been with his parents, and the Weasley family wouldn't bear the burden of the traitors on his shoulders. Sirius Black would invite us for the Christmas holidays and he could've argue with Remus which one of their years at Hogwarts was the best. But now they are gone. Dead. All because of him: Lord Voldemort.

I let myself to call him like that only in my thoughts. Taboos are still valid, and I don't want problems. And before I'll tell you why I call him the Dark Lord, let me explain what I had lost.

To begin with, that Tom Riddle created one more Horcrux. And it was not just a thing that belongs to someone from the founders - he made it into the Sorting Hat. Clever decision, right? How many years that magical artifact was distributing wizards to the houses but no one guessed. I think that hat always knew what she really was. That's why Peter Pettigrew was in Gryffindor and became friendly with marauders, and Professor Snape, with its potential for heroism and courage, appeared in Slytherin. It's like Horcrux had a clairvoyance, hat looked into the our destiny and she had combined pieces of the puzzle beneficial to Dark Lord's way.

Moreover, not only Tom Riddle had the Horcrux. Bellatrix Lestrange, learned about immortality. She cranked out a scam, killed one of the Muggles and had put a part of her soul in the great-grandmother's necklace. Neither puppeteer Dumbledore nor legiliment Snape never knew about it. Dark Lord trusted Lestrange, and only them. Rodolphus brought them back to life - no less crazy than his wife Bella. He was so obsessed with the idea that he died during the ritual from bleeding.

When the magical world was celebrating victory, somewhere in the dungeons of family mansion, Bella and Tom were gradually gaining strength. Ministry of Magic at that time was not restored yet. Dark Lord's allies were hiding. From Azkaban was not much good, Dementors have refused to return. The third parish provoked a storm of fear. People hid in their homes, unable to believe that this is real. Now everyone was for himself. He came back, again, faster and found all allies. It's so strange that he didn't kill them all. Because they're almost betrayed him.

Perhaps he wanted to return everything that was until his death. No matter with whom, the main thing - to recreate the cup of power in their hands.

Harry couldn't feel him, he's is no longer a Horcrux. He never imagined that Riddle, like a ghost, will appear in the meadow and kill Ginny, and then, Harry. Meanwhile Bella was waiting at the entrance to the Weasley house. First, she took revenge on Molly, then, Bellatrix noticed indoors George and Percy. Arthur tried to send a Patronus to Kingsley, but got unforgivable of the Dark Lord. Arthur's message reached us cut short.

I was in Australia and tried to return the memory to my parents, when the Order of the Phoenix contacted with me.

They have killed almost all the Weasley family. Only Fleur Bill and Charlie survived, who just with a happy coincidence stayed in Romania.

Slowly sliding to the floor, I was accepting the fact that they are gone. I don't have anyone. Ginny, Harry and Ron. I have not had time to give all the love that has accumulated in my mind for years. I reproached myself. Ron really wanted to accompany me on the road to Australia.

I've received by mail invisibility cloak, that once belonged to Harry. And now I am slowly moving to the vicinity of Hogwarts, which have not had time to recover.

Near the forbidden forest there was a mass grave. There are buried the bodies of those, who did not have time to pick up relatives, or those, who them simply left.

Weasley were buried next to the house. In a small clearing, which every spring strews with hundreds of yellow dandelions. Ron always liked this meadow, we were going to stage a grand picnic on my return. Instead, we had to conduct a funeral. Harry buried with them. For Molly and Arthur he was always like a son.

I've apparated next to that cave, where once hid Sirius and went to school.

My parents stayed in Australia, without knowing, that somewhere on the other side of the world, they have a daughter. The girl, who lost absolutely everything and not knowing how to live on...


	2. Chapter 1 - Secret meeting

Going down to the dungeons of the school, the office,which was protected by all possible spells, Hermione mentally tried to understand why she did come back here. She could stay in Australia, return her parents. Live a like muggle under polyjuice potion or protective charms. But this life is not carrying any sense. This being something similar to animal existence, when you breathe, sleep and eat. Nothing more.

When she learned that all her friends were killed, a few hours she sobbed aloud, sitting on the floor of her room. Then, keeping the mask on the face of the stone, she went out into the corridor, holding in her hand a small suitcase, and set out to England. From that moment on, Hermione refused to allow herself to cry. She will never show her soul to anybody.

For everybody she will stay Hermione Granger - smartest witch of her generation, heroine and friend of golden boy. But in itself she is now just a shell of the man, who was a few weeks ago.

Hermione walked over to the stone wall and whispered a spell. She saw how bricks, pushing aside, presented to her eyes a big picture from ceiling to the floor. On it was a picture of the Fat Lady. As if doubting, that she faced with a former student of the school, the woman calmly asked for a password. Hearing the right word "Phoenix" Fat Lady slightly waved, inviting witch inside.

A small office in the dungeons, where temporarily placed the Order of the Phoenix, was likely an abandoned classroom. But this is only for the summer. Then, they will begin to wander from one point to another. Apartment at Grimmauld Place can not be used after the Harry's death. House moved to the only one living heiress - Bellatrix.

«Oh, Hermione, finally, you with us.» Clasped her hands Minerva and ran to her, but then she stopped and just patted her on the shoulder.

«Hello, Professor.» The girl greeted her with the steel tone and frowned, realizing how differently her voice sounded now - aloof and cold.

Looking around the room, she noticed those, who was inside: brother of the late Albus Dumbledore - Aberforth; Professor Flitwick; Kingsley - he bent over the map and was noting where death eaters were accumulating more often. Polumna huddled in a corner with Finnigan, who was no less frightened than Lovegood; Bill and Fleur sat at the desk, clutching each other. Drunk Hagrid; Professor Slughorn, probably he was in the same state as Rubeus.

«It's all who responded?» Asked Granger, disapprovingly looking at Hagrid, who did not seem to notice that she entered. He shook his head and wiping his nose with a handkerchief (with the size of a tablecloth), constantly whispered name Harry's name.

«Neville, according to preliminary information, was captured by Death Eaters,» Minerva said. «Other members of Dumbledore's Army did not respond to the letter. They intercept Owls and sometimes kill them indiscriminately.

«Thank you for the cloak, professor,» Said Hermione and took it off from her shoulders. «When I walked to the school, I saw one of them, he was wearing a mask, near the entrance to Hogwarts.»

«Miss Granger, send you invisible cloak - it was not my idea,» She shrugged. «No need to thank me.

«And then who? You, Mr. Kingsley?» Slightly surprised girl stared at the man.

«Let me save you from the guessing game this evening.» Hermione heard a cold baritone near the entrance.

She turned and saw Severus Snape, he was standing in the doorway, the same professor from the dungeons.

«I suppose that, at the entrance to the school you saw me.» He continued with the same tone and stepped inside.

Hermione was staring at him for a few moments, but then, threw indifferently: «So ... you are alive.» Granger handed to Severus the invisible cloak. «Thank you.»

Snape looked at the girl's face, on which did not flinch a muscle. She stood with outstretched hand holding the mantle. Her eyes were not shining with the enthusiasm, that he always could see in the classroom. Looked like a life went out of Granger, and she spoke automatically, without breathing and moving.

«You can keep it in a memory.» Frowning, nodded man.

«Not worth it.» She snapped him.

Noticing that her former professor did not reached for the mantle, she threw it on the nearest desk, and turned to McGonagall.

«What are our next steps, Professor?» She asked Minerva.

«There is no guarantee, that he will not get the idea, to create a new Horcrux.» Said Kingsley. «After the murder of Harry, he celebrates his victory, it will take him for a while. How will things develop, we can not imagine yet. Perhaps, we will come back in the early eighties.»

«And Hogwarts? What is going to happen with the school?» Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

«Bellatrix will be headmaster. School will be transformed into the place, for training of the dark arts and only for pureblood.» Drawled Snape.

«Lestrange? Headmaster? And why your candidacy was not pleased, Professor?» Hermione raised her eyebrow and smiled wryly.

«I had no idea that you know how to talk back, Miss Granger.» Noticed Snape and narrowed his eyes. «The Dark Lord fulfills all her whims ... I'm not eager to take this responsibility once again. My work is done.»

«Oh yes, Professor. We all reap its fruits.» Pursing her lips, she replied.

«Miss Granger, what's wrong with you?» Exclaimed Minerva.

Hermione just took a deep breath, closed her eyes: «It means that, we have to wait until we turn up in a good time to kill him?»

«Yes, Miss Granger.» Bitterly said McGonagall. «I think we need to go to Albus, maybe, he knows what to do.»

P.S. From the author: I'm sorry, I forgot to point out to you, that Voldemort does not know that Snape betrayed him.


	3. Chapter 2 - Headmaster's portrait

The headmaster's office was in twilight. Things were scattered, and the windows were closed by the dark and dusty curtains.

Minerva McGonagall walked over to the Dumbledore's portrait. Snape and Hermione stood behind her.

«Albus.» Called him woman softly .

The old wizard in the portrait woke up and carefully considered a trio a for few minutes. He was silent, but Minerva did not dare to utter a word, waiting patiently for an answer.

«So, there were eight of them.» Said Dumbledore to himself.

«I am glad, that you have saved us from the explanations.» Snape hissed.

«And it is not surprising that you suspected.» Minerva nodded.

Headmaster on the portrait shook his head: «Harry...»

«Yes, Professor, Harry is dead!» Interrupted him Hermione. «And Ron! And most of the Weasley.»

«I figured it out, Miss Granger.» Calmly replied the headmaster.

«What should we do next, Albus?» Addressed him McGonagall.

«I do not think, that Tom is strong enough, to create a few more. Probably the life which he now lives, is the last one.» Said Dumbledore.

«And what about Lestrange?» Asked Hermione and removed the lock of hair behind her ear.

«Bella is a powerful witch, but not enough to create more, than one.» Dumbledore nodded. «Now you - the most strongest wizards in England, but I'm afraid, I can help you only with advice. I will say this: wait for the right moment...»

«Albus, are we able to cope with them?» With a trembling voice startled McGonagall asked again. «Are you implying that we should wait, and then, commit a murder?!»

«Believe me, as soon as they disappear, none of his allies would not dare to stand in your way. They leave the territory immediately.» Albus stroked his beard.

«I'll take care about both of them.» Hermione said firmly.

«Are you sure that you can kill a person, Miss Granger?» Severus grinned.

«Hermione, are you ready to take such a sin on your soul?» Stared at her dumbfounded Minerva.

«Are you doubt me?» Granger raised an eyebrow.

Hermione wasn't care, will she take away someone's life or not, will they kill her, or whether she will continue that miserable existence. With such circumstances - she was a nobody. Mudblood, no more. Deprive her magic - it's like to tear out her arm or leg, or perhaps even her head. Is she able to live without a head? Of course, not.

That incident caught the girl by surprise; she sincerely regretted, that in the world there was no spell or potion, which could turn off all the emotions. And if you don't have what do you need, we have to do it by yourself. Hermione was best in it. She forced herself to abstract from these emotions, convince herself, that she can not feel anything, if she wants it. She became this strange creature. Outside it looked like her, but inside, she was completely different: a new, frightening and strange.

Granger was sure: if she was able to suppress her feelings of grief for loved ones, so she could stifle feelings of guilt for what she will take someone's life. Hermione took control of her emotions.

«I think, we should start with Bellatrix.» Calmly suggested Granger. As if they were preparing a birthday or any other ridiculous holiday.

«I'm impressed by your enthusiasm, Miss Granger. However, how are you going to get closer to Lestrange, accepting your... status.» Asked Snape and folded arms.

«I think in school it's almost impossible.» Said Minevra.

«Perhaps, there is a way...» Started Dumbledore's portrait.

«What way?» Hermione glanced at him suspiciously, knowing in advance, that it is not easy.

«I'm sure you do not like.» Albus sighed. «But, for some magicians have more important things, Miss Granger. Such things may help us to close their eyes on the status of your blood. Of course, we need you here at school. And something tells me that this way - our only way out.»

«Enough, Albus.» Exclaimed Minerva. «What do you mean?»

«Magical marriage, Minerva.» Headmaster looked at woman. «Miss Granger is incredibly smart and powerful sorceress. I'm sure, in the right opportunity, Tom would like to see her presence in the ranks of his henchmen. Suffice it to recall Lily Potter. Despite the status of her blood, Tom did not scruple, to invite her into his army.»

«Wait, Professor, I have to marry a Death Eater?» Granger winced.

«That's right, Hermione.» Albus leaned forward slightly. «For your own safety. Magical marriage will be your reliable insurance against unnecessary suspicion. Only in this situation you will have a chance.»

Dumbfounded Minerva was staring at the portrait and gasped for air.

«Merlin! Do I have to marry Draco Malfoy?!» Hermione practically spitted out his name.

«Miss Granger, Lucius and his family disappeared in an unknown direction after Harry's death. Dark Lord took their menor, but where are they do - no one knows.» explained McGonagall.

«Given how our situation now looks, I see only one way out.» Albus turned his head and looked at the man. «Severus...»

«No!» Young witch breathed heavily.

«Well, what had happened with all your self-control?!» Snape managed to keep on his face calm.

«Albus, is it a way out?!» Minerva nervously fiddled wand in her hand.

«Even if Mr. Malfoy was with us, I would not trust him.»

«Miss Granger... » Softly called McGonagall.

Hermione began to pace around the office back and forth.

«What are the conditions?» A few moments later she broke the silence.

«So, you are interested.» Snape drawled sarcastically.

«I'm not talking to you, my dear.» Just bitterly she said in response.

Snape was taken aback.

«As in any marriage, Miss Granger. Ring, signature on the document, changing the the last name... definitely, in your case.» drew Dumbledore.

Hermione rubbed her temples, sometimes speeding up, then slowing down the short steps along the premises.

«Stop it, Granger!» Snape snapped. «You are not forced to perform the conjugal duty, if you are so nervous because of it.»

She stopped and looked fearfully at slyly grinning Severus. Then, embarrassed, Hermione turned to the wall.

«I wonder how are you so easily put up with it, sir.» Quietly muttered the girl.

«Again communicate with formal tone? Commendable. I think tantrums subsided» Severus said.«Miss Granger, I say easier - I do not care. I have more important things, than suffering because of the ring on my finger and experiences of your girlish innocence.»

Hermione blushed even more. Mentally, she thank all the founders that she stood with her back to the man. Clenching her jaw, she took a few deep breaths and turned to them.

«Yes, professor, you shouldn't care.» Granger said slowly.

«So, we can proceed to the ceremony?» Asked Dumbledore casual tone.

«Here?» McGonagall's eyebrows went up.

«Right... now?» With the same expression, like Minerva, Hermione looked at the portrait.

«Do not tell me, that you wanted to become my wife, walking around the office in a traditional white tulle.» Snape said wearily.

«I've never dreamed about anything with you.» Muttered under her breath Hermione.

Although, it was a lie, because, being a student of the third year, she caught herself on the fact, that there was something attracting in the Potions professor. Like any girl, she was interested in that mystery that has always lurked in the man. In Severus Snape, despite his moodiness and bad temper, there was something ... mysterious. She did not understand what it was, but it was on the energy level and not give any logical explanation.

At that moment her heart belonged to Ron, and all thoughts about Professor, Hermione shoved as far as possible in the most secluded corner of her soul. But after years those feelings suddenly woke up and hurt stab her heart, when she and friends found a dying professor.

She was ashamed to admit it, but if she had to choose the lesser between two evils (Draco or Snape), it is more likely to opt for decane, than ferret. Just because Malfoy caused her much more disgust, than grouchy Snape.

That tiny lie could not escape from Severus. He has always been able to determine, when somebody told him the truth, and when not. Here and now, when Hermione muttered something unintelligible about dreams, he felt this thin thread of doubt, in the air. Is Granger showed some secret interest in his person? Snape waved away from those venturesome gleam in his eyes was impossible to hide, even after years which he spent by ability to control himself.


	4. Chapter 3 - Ceremony

Hermione stood in the office. Minerva was near the old rack, she was pulling the sheets of parchment and enchanting them, by reading special spell from an old book. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and carefully observed the actions of McGonagall, occasionally giving her instructions.

A few moments later Severus Snape returned to the office, he was holding a couple of feathers for writing and dagger.

«And what about rings? We don't have it.» Stared at them, Hermione.

«While, you are still Miss Granger, I will return to you this way.» Snape looked at her. «The magic marriage builds by blood, rings are not needed.»

«Blood?!»

«For Salazar's sake, Granger! Do not tell me, that you were not interested in the difference between wizards and Muggles marriage?» Snape raised his eyebrows.

Hermione lowered her head guiltily, knowing, that she never thought about such a banal things.

«Documents are signed by blood, not ink, Hermione.» Gently replied Minerva. «After that, on the hand formed ring. For all others, it looks like an ordinary jewerly and only for spouses - like drawing. Nobody knows from where went this magic, but it has been for centuries. If the couple breaks up, then ring disappears.»

And why she wasn't interested in such things before? Perhaps, because then she found an interesting ancient on runes or rare books on numerology, than benefits of magical marriage. And for what?! And for what?! Of course, she planned marriage in her life, but in the first place, Hermione always been a more serious witch.

«I suppose, everything is ready.» Snape laid out on the table all the necessary items for the wedding.

«Come on, Miss Granger.» Called McGonagall.

Getting up in front of Snape, Hermione could not find the strength to look him in the eye. All the confidence and determination, evaporated again, turning her it into the schoolgirl, which she was once, before the war. Legs became weak, blood was beating in her temples, giving weird buzzing sound in the ears. Granger nervously was driving her thumb along the remaining closed fingers.

«Are you confident, that you can cope with the task? Given, how nervous you are now.» Snape raised an eyebrow. «Your mood is transmitted even to me. Although, believe me, I've never been an empath.»

«It's different, professor.» Muttered Hermione.

«Marriage will be concluded in hindsight.» Minerva intervened, recalling her presence. «I hope nothing will cause suspicion.»

«Start it already, Minerva» With a bored tone said Snape. «Action Plan we shall discuss later.»

McGonagall nodded affirmatively and began to read the text in Latin, looking in one of the dusty tomes, that she found in the personal library of Dumbledore.

That "old" Hermione certainly would be interested, where and why the headmaster needed a book on magic marriage, and probably she would be able to show the audacity to get invitation and see the roots of rare volumes, nestled on oak shelves. But Hermione, who was in the office now, just looked ahead, with half an ear listening to the voice of Professor McGonagall.

She dreamed that one day she will wear a white dress and go down the aisle, clutching the hand of her father; see how eagerly waiting for her at the altar future husband. In most variations - it was certainly Ron. And next to him was Harry, reassuringly patting his friend on the shoulder. On a long bench in the church Molly could cuddle to Mrs Granger and whispering how quickly their children are grown.

Hermione, like any other girl wanted her beloved respected her and saved from any troubles as the prince on a white horse. Fools were those, who claimed that her heart belonged to the library. Knowledge was her passion. She liked to touch the pages, inhaling the smell of books and dive headlong into the world that they are concealed inside. She was a girl, not an inanimate object; she wanted to love too.

This was deeply in her heart. She let that little Hermione get out sometimes, at times when she needed to find the strength to believe in something. And Granger believed. She believed in love and believed in knowledge.

All for one banal reason: Hermione always knew, what she wanted. She always knew, how to plan her life. She decided in advance, what would be after school, how she will name her children. Granger knew, what she wanted from life. Perhaps, she wanted too much? But is a decent education, work and family - it's a lot ?! Not more, than what everyone had.

«Miss Granger?» Quietly called her Minerva and Hermione escaped from thinking.

«Ah, yes.» She came to her senses. «Yes. I'm supposed to say it?» Embarrassed, she looked at McGonagall.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape picked up a knife and held the blade by hand. With his free hand, he picked up a feather, dipped the tip in a drop of blood, which was on the surface of the cut, and wrote his initials on parchment. Then, he handed the knife of his future wife. Hermione cut his hand, she took a second feather, and scratched her name in red letters.

A moment later, the inscription on the parchment blackened, making it clear, that marriage takes place according to the rules.

Granger suddenly dawned, in such ceremonies was another important point, that she don't immediately recalled.

«Um.» Confusedly looked at them Minerva. «Now, you may kiss the bride. And yes, Hermione - it's mandatory.» Head of Gryffindor lowered her head.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, mentally getting ready for the next step.

Snape stepped forward, wrapped his hand around her chin and just for a moment touched her lips. She didn't feel his breath, as always was with Ron. Hermione did not even had time to feel the softness of his lips on her lips, as it was in the case with Victor Krum. The kiss was so fleeting and weightless, it seemed it didn't happen at all.

Severus stepped back. Hermione opened her eyes and confused looked at them.

The letters on parchment started to glow and she felt an uncomfortable burning sensation on her ring finger. Glancing at her hand, Hermione noticed a light twisted strip, following the curve of the finger and reminding in its form a tattoo. She turned the palm up and found that a cut on her hand tightened, leaving no trace.

«Congratulations, Mrs. Snape.» Severus' lips curled into a wry smile.


	5. Chapter 4 - Turmoil in the office

Severus Snape looked warily on drawing of a ring on his finger. Another tattoo with the obligations; like a black mark was not enough for him. Perhaps, in older age he will type courage: cut off his left hand on his forearm, and then he will get a new, silver, like a Wormtail's. The man glanced at his newfound wife: she just looked staring at her ring and twisted in the air brush.

A few seconds later, a finger on the hand started to burn and when he looked at his hand, Snape noticed: tattoo began to fade.

"What happens?" He heard the scared voice.

"Probably, magic recognizes that marriage is a fictitious." Expressed his assumption portrait of Dumbledore.

"It turns out that I'm still Granger?" Hermione stared at him.

"Just do not say, that it upsets you." said Snape.

"Minerva that happened with the document? Signatures are still there?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus. Parchment looks the same."

''So, marriage is concluded.'' Dumbledore nodded. "As far as it is reliable, time will tell ..."

"What do you mean by that?" Outraged Snape.

"I want to say, that the ring will appear at the right time, my boy." Calmly said Dumbledore's portrait. "When your marriage really will be justified. In the meantime, you need to find a replacement".

Not long thinking, Hermione pulled the tape out of her mantle, and whispered a spell. Taking a step for a Severus, she reached for his hand and bandaged finger tape. She transfigured it into the ring.

"I believe it is not necessary to spend time and run to the goblins for decorations." Confidently said Hermione, looking at the surprised Snape.

Narrowing his eyes, he took a ribbon from her hands and tied it on the finger.

"Not so tight, my finger turns blue." Twisted in discomfort Hermione.

***

According to the story, that they invented in the headmaster's office, the relationship between Hermione and Severus were fastened in the middle of the sixth year. They both carefully concealed them and decided to marry only after the war ended in May.

"You need to take a couple of Occlumency lessons, the Dark Lord will not disdain to get into your head to get visual confirmation of everything what he hear." Said Snape, when they were in the library.

Hermione nodded uncertainly.

While McGonagall tried other ways to contact the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Kingsley actively looked for a new meeting place for the Order, and Luna was trying to find Neville and, if necessary, to come to his aid.

"Professor, look here it is." Timidly handed him one of the books Hermione.

Newly formed Mrs. Snape could not sleep all night. When Hermione returned to her room, she wearily fell on the bed and silently considered the stone arches of the ceiling.

"Miss Grain ... Hermione." Quickly corrected himself Snape. "I think you, as a person who is not a student of mine anymore, and what's more, now is my... wife..." The last word has been said reluctantly. "You are allowed to contact me by name."

"Well ... Severus." She nodded and immediately frowned, realizing all the awkwardness of the situation.

"Potter could not learn Occlumency for a few months. I sincerely hope that you and your thirst for knowledge and abilities... to discipline, will help you take control of your mind."

"My mind was always under control." Troubled girl.

"Really?! Legillimens!"

~

_"Ron! You ruined everything!" Hermione screamed and ran away._

_"I'm not an owl!" She said, standing among friends in the forest._

_Flash and they are in the London._

_Then, another one. Tent. On the contrary sit sleepy and unshaven Potter and Weasley._

~

"Please, stop.'' Clutching her head, girl croaked.

"Well, where is the control?" Snape folded his arms across his chest.

"I was not ready!" She was indignant.

"The Dark Lord will not wait for invitations and permits, Hermione. Potter certainly told you about our lessons" Severus said, while he was scrolling wand in his hand. "I can be called by him at any time. It is desirable that at this point you will know how to hide a lie to begin with. No reason to climb into your head, simply because they are not interested in it. However, if they suspect us of cheating, then, believe me, a green flash light up our faces faster than you can imagine excuse."

Snape'a arguments always have been more than convincing. Whether it's how he said confidently and clearly, whether from the fact that he was suspended from the language of such things, and he had no trouble to respond immediately, improvising on the go.

"Hence, it is necessary to postpone the book and begin." Leaving tome on the table and tried to persuade herself Hermione.

"True." He agreed. "Get ready."

She looked up and nodded emphatically to Snape.

"Legillimens!"

***

A few days wizards were intensively training in the headmaster's office. This place was convenient because, tired of the occupation, they could immediately go back into work on the book. Portrait of Dumbledore helped them a little bit, but the deceased director forgot what kind of tome contains the most information about horcruxes. In all of this as soon as Snape turned on his heel and returned to the shelves, she caught these suspicious and subtle smile magician from a portrait. In this mode they were existing. Exactly to the moment, while somewhere in the distance of the corridor they have heard steps, which were followed by a crazy laugh of Bellatrix.

"Sit quietly." Snape hissed to Hermione and threw on her invisible cloak.

The girl managed to take a few steps in the most inconspicuous area, before the doors opened, and Lestrange with hopping gait flew to the office.

"Severus." The woman theatrically threw up her hands. "You are here. We were sure that you wear your professor's pants in Spinner's End."

"This spring it was my office. After hearing the recent news, I decided to pick up my stuff." Snape drawled in a bored tone.

Two men entered to the headmaster's office. As Hermione realized - there were Yaxley and Avery.

"And we're exploring the territory." Twirling hair around her finger, explained Bella.

"I sincerely hope, that you noticed the need for repairs." Snape's lip curled.

Lestrange clicked her tongue.

Now I understand, why the snake's venom did not work on you, Severus. Infection does not take infection." Sorceress went to the shelf and with a chuckle, pointed at one of the devices.

"Any news from Narcissa?"

Bellatrix stopped abruptly. Hermione noticed the painfully evil grimace on her face, which had reflected on the face of former prisoner of Azkaban at the mention of her sister.

"No." Quickly took Bella herself in hands and a smiled at Snape. "But, I've perfectly brighten my leisure by having fun with Longbottom."

Newly formed Mrs. Snape squeezed her wand in the hands.

"Severus are you going back to school? We need a new teacher on the basics of the dark arts. As you understood, instead of protection." Looking to the contents of the shelves, said Lestrange.

"Very original name." Indifferently hissed Snape. "I will stay in school."

"Nice."

"In fact, I would like to see the Dark Lord." Snape said in resolute tone. "There is news that he needs to know."

"News? Do you still hang out with the old Dumbledore's cat? I thought their band broke up, when we killed the boy." Bella shrugged.

"Order of the Phoenix is not taking any action, Bellatrix. I have another question for him."

"Oh, but this is interesting." Grinning, Lestrange went to Snape. "And what question?"

"Private."

Lestrange laughed:

"Severus, I'm afraid your hints won't be appreciated."

Yaxley and Avery have took the initiative of Bella and laughted too. Severus grimaced, looked at a woman which was bursting out from laughing, and then, he raised his hand, showing the ring. Headmaster's office fell in deathly silence.

"Great Salazar, it seemed to me that you're an avid bachelor and an old virgin!" Surprised Lestrange. "When we shall to meet? Who is she?"

"All in good time, Bellatrix. Believe me, my wife will just shock you." The wicked gleam in his eyes began to play.

"Mrs. Snape!" Guffawed loudly Lestrange. "I'm already looking forward to this meeting."

Yaxley and Avery whispered, but Hermione could not hear their conversation.

"I see, you're not really suffering at the Rodolphus death." Poignantly remarked Snape.

"My husband made a great deal, Severus! He was buried with the greatest honors. Performing all my whims - the smallest, how Dark Lord can thank me."

Hermione mentally chuckled.

"Headmaster's chair - a strange whim." Said Snape and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, do not get so upset." Bella stretched her lips. "Come to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow."

Turning on her heels, Lestrange playfully jumped out of the office, her retinue silently followed her.

"Don't take it off." Barely audible ordered Snape to Hermione. "Go in it to Weasley. I'll find Minerva."


End file.
